A Scare Worth Writing About
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When an author goes to the Grant Mansion, she gains more than inspiration. Rated T for scaring and kissing. Done as a request, so please, no flames.


**A story requested by a good friend of mine, newbienovelistRD. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Sasha, Russell, and Crystal. Also, the book titles are made up as well.**

* * *

**A Scare Worth Writing About**

Rachel was skateboarding down the road towards the Grant Mansion with her sister not far behind her on rollerblades. They were racing to see who had the faster wheels, doing tricks here and there and waving to the neighbors, who waved back. After a bit, they stopped at their uncle's shop for a rest and to say hi. Russell was happy to see his nieces and they chatted for a while. Then, when the girls were about to leave, they noticed a young woman come in. She looked to be in her mid-twenties and had brown hair and brown eyes. She was dressed very casually, but the girls could easily tell she wasn't from around her. She held a paper under her arm and the main headline was about the Grant Mansion again. The girls were having a hard time keeping people away as everyone wanted to know if it was scary or not. Just the other day, some people came and were scared off by all the aliens, including Ultimate Way Big and Way Big. That was when the stories hit about the Mansion being haunted. Although they both tried to put the rumors down, when asked if the house they lived in was haunted, Rachel had answered that she wouldn't know, since nothing ever bothered her and Sasha while they were there.

Now, the woman looked at the two girls and looked back at her paper, recognizing them. "Oh great," said Rachel to Sasha. "Another one of them."

Sasha sighed. Both girls were tired of the reporters or thrill seekers and just wanted to be left alone. But it wasn't happening.

"Excuse me," said the woman, making both girls turn to look at her. "You wouldn't happen to be Rachel and Sasha Jocklin, would you?"

Holding back an exasperated sigh, Rachel nodded. "Yes, that is us," she said. "Unfortunately, we are not interested in giving another statement for the papers, thank you."

The woman looked surprised. "Oh, I'm not a reporter," she answered. "I'm a writer. My name is C.D. Cristol."

Both girls' heads snapped up. "C.D. Cristol? Author of _The Two Desert Ghosts_?" Rachel asked, stunned.

"That's me, but call my Crystal," she said.

"Oh, my goodness, we loved that story," said Sasha with excitement.

Crystal beamed, but also blushed at the praise. "It's good to meet my fans," she said. "I was hoping you could help me."

"With what?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I need an inspiration for my next book and came to Staybrook after hearing about the famous Grant Mansion and according to the article, you both live there."

Rachel and Sasha stiffened, the looks on their faces almost unreadable as they looked at each other and then back at Crystal.

"The Grant Mansion is just an old house that we've been fixing up as we go, but the appearance of it has given way to many untrue rumors about it being haunted," said Rachel.

"Yeah, there's nothing there, except us and some friends," said Sasha truthfully.

Crystal looked a little curious. "Please, may I come see the Mansion?" she asked.

Both girls jumped and looked at her. "Uh, actually, our friends that stay with us like to have their privacy," Rachel said in hopes of deterring Crystal.

"Oh, I won't bother them," said the author eagerly.

"Oh, it's not that," said Sasha. "You see, we often get punks and other people who have come and bothered us and our friends and, well, our friends get very upset about it and look at everyone who comes as an intruder, unless it's someone from our family."

Crystal gave them a pleading look. "Please, just a quick look for my story?" she asked.

Shaking their heads, both girls got up. "Crystal, we're not trying to be mean to you. We just don't want you getting hurt. Trust me, the rumors about the Grant Mansion and the Mansion itself are better left alone," said Rachel, grabbing her skateboard as Sasha grabbed her rollerblades.

Crystal had a sudden thought. "Are you two alright?" she asked, wondering why they were acting so.

"We're fine, thank you, Crystal," said Sasha. "Please, heed our warning and stay away from the Mansion. It's dangerous for people like you. Trust us."

With that, both girls took off, but hid behind another building a block away. "Sasha, Crystal's going to go to the Mansion," Rachel said.

"I know," said Sasha. "What are we going to do?"

Just then, Crystal walked by. "The Mansion will be perfect for my new book," she said to herself. "I'll just go see it. I'm sure it's not as dangerous as those girls say it is."

The sisters looked at each other. "I think we'll have to let the guys take care of this one," said Rachel and called them on her cellphone to let them know about the person coming.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crystal arrived at the Mansion and knocked on the door. It opened and she stepped in, but saw no one. Curious, she closed the door and her interest was sparked. Surely a quick look wouldn't do any harm?

As she was looking at some of the antique vases that were set up on a beautiful oak table, she had no idea she was being watched until she heard a snarl and turned to see the largest wolf she had ever seen behind her and he growled at her. Crystal stayed still, hoping that the wolf would go away if she didn't move. Suddenly, a ghost materialized in front of her.

"Intruder, you should have heeded the warnings and stayed away," said the ghost in a very spooky voice. "Now you will never leave the Mansion. It will be your prison forever."

The ghost then let out an evil laugh that scared Crystal and she ran with the ghost and wolf chasing her. Screaming, the young author ran until she felt something whiz by her and looked to see a vampire standing beside her. He looked at her with an evil, hungry look.

"Fresh, young blood," he said in a deep voice. "So hard to find nowadays."

Screaming, Crystal ran for a while and came to another hallway and was about to go down the stairs when something wrapped around her quickly, stopping her from moving.

"When will you intruders learn to stay away?" asked a voice with an Egyptian accent and she turned to see a mummy giving her a death glare. Screaming again, she somehow escaped the bandages and started running again. "You can run all you want, intruder," said the mummy. "But you'll never escape."

Crystal ran faster and stopped again to catch her breath when she felt very large hands grab her. "You are mine, intruder," said a deeper voice and she looked to see a Frankenstein monster behind her and he had her arms in his large hands. Screaming loud enough to make him let her go, she ran off again, almost bumping into the other monsters before the vampire grabbed her and held her despite her struggling. They all closed in on her and she felt fear start to choke her and then everything went black.

She woke up with a slight headache and looked around to see the monsters that had scared her all watching her. She gasped and huddled against the couch she was sitting on, shivering as she pulled her knees into her chest and hugged them to her, looking at them fearfully. The wolf took a step closer and the ghost floated closer, and she flinched, shaking even harder now.

The front door opened and Rachel and Sasha rushed in. Seeing Crystal on the couch looking ready to faint again, Rachel and Sasha looked at each other guiltily. "Ugh, this was a bad idea," said Rachel as she and Sasha moved towards the frightened author. "Crystal, we're sorry. It's our fault these guys scared you."

Crystal looked at her. "What do you mean?" she asked, still afraid.

Rachel sighed. "Crystal, the reason we tried to stop you from coming here is because our friends aren't human or monsters. They're aliens who have taken refuge here to escape their enemies," she explained. "They look frightening, but they are good friends of ours and very protective of us and each other."

Crystal watched as Sasha went up to the vampire and kissed him on the mouth and he returned it, holding Sasha close. Rachel saw that the author was confused. "Sasha is engaged to him," she explained.

"Engaged?" asked Crystal.

Rachel nodded and turned to the guys. "Guys, I want you to meet Crystal. She is an author who writes under the name C.D. Cristol. She was looking for an inspiration for her new book and insisted on coming here. She wasn't looking to cause trouble," she said.

The ghost came up to Crystal and brushed back some of her brown hair. She flinched, but noticed how he was gentle and was mindful of his claws. Rachel then sat down next to Crystal.

"This is Ghostfreak, an alien ghost," she introduced them. "And these guys are Frankenstrike, Blitzwolfer, Whampire, and Snare-Oh."

"And as Rachel said before, I'm engaged to Whampire," said Sasha. "He really is nice, even though he's an alien vampire."

Whampire smiled at Sasha and hugged her again. "Keep buttering me up and I'll have to kiss you breathless," he teased her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. She giggled and blushed.

Rachel let out a mock sigh of exasperation. "Go do that upstairs in the bedroom, you two," she said, making both her sister and her friend blush and glare at her, which Rachel brushed off. "Those two are lovesick," she said to Crystal, making the author chuckle a little as Sasha went to tackle her sister, but was stopped by Whampire who then kissed her, making her freeze and melt into his arms.

Snare-Oh came over. "Like Rachel said, we may be frightening, but we don't hurt people. We like to have fun with them. And speaking of which…," he said and the other aliens caught on quickly what their companion was thinking and moved towards Crystal, grinning widely. She looked nervous as Rachel moved back and the aliens cornered the young author on the couch.

Snare-Oh brushed back some of Crystal's hair from her face and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, Crystal," he said as the others closed in and grabbed her to keep her from getting away. "I promise you'll enjoy this immensely."

Crystal tried to move away, but the alien monsters pinned her and Snare-Oh lifted up her shirt a little, his cloth-like fingers brushing her stomach. She flinched, but giggled a little. The monsters all grinned at her and started the tickle torture.

Crystal laughed hard when she felt the monsters tickle her and she noticed how they were being gentle, but they all focused around her stomach, since that was her tickle spot.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she cried out. "STOP! PLEASE!"

"Now why would we do that and stop our fun?" asked Whampire as he then blew a raspberry into the young woman's stomach. She let out a loud shriek of laughter when he did so, which made all of the aliens lean down to her stomach and blow raspberries like no tomorrow into her stomach and she squirmed, trying to get free of them.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She giggled out. "Please! That tickles!"

Rachel and Sasha only smiled at the scene as the aliens stopped tickling Crystal and helped her to sit up and recover. Rachel now stepped forward. "Crystal, since you're here, why don't you have dinner with us, as an apology for all this," she said.

Crystal thought for a moment. "Alright," she said, looking at the monsters who smiled kindly at her. Rachel then had an idea.

"Hey, guys, can you give Crystal a tour?" she asked. "She's working on a new book and needs some inspiration."

They nodded and took Crystal with them, giving her the tour she had been hoping for and she felt ideas spark in her head about her new story.

After a great dinner, she had to head back to her hotel room, but she promised to send her new friends copies of her book once she had it published.

About two months later, a package arrived at the Grant Mansion and Rachel and Sasha opened it excitedly. It was C.D. Cristol's new book titled _A Scare Turned Friendship_ and it mentioned how a famous spooky house had been her inspiration for the story. In one of the books was a note from C.D. Cristol to Rachel and Sasha.

"_My dear friends,_

_Thank you for the wonderful tour. It was the perfect inspiration for me. I hope you enjoy the story and the sequel coming out in a few months' time._

_Sincerely,_

_C.D. Cristol _

The girls were stunned and they and their friends read the book at once and when they finished it, they kept their eyes open for the sequel, which would no doubt be as exciting as the first one by the author who gained more than inspiration.

She gained new friends as well.

* * *

**Well, how was it? Please review! But no flames.**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
